Chris Niosi
Christopher Niosi (born December 31, 1988 in New York, USA) is an American voice actor and YouTuber. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2017) - Ernesto, Evil Laugh (ep19), Male Lead (ep20), Neil, Nick Army, Pird, Video Game Voice (ep19), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs (2016) - Ian 'Movies' *Cinderella and The Secret Prince (2018) - Alex 'Web Animation' *$00pah NiN10Doh! (2009) - Additional Voices *Balancing Act (2011) - Chris Frost *Brawl Taunts (2008) - Additional Voices *DEATH BATTLE! (2016-2017) - Mewtwo (ep63), Additional Voices *Da Ninjas (2015-2016) - Lightning Ninja *First Time at Grillby's (2016) - Dogamy, Papyrus *More Brawl Taunts (2008) - King Dedede, Kirbopher, Otacon, Pikachu, R.O.B. *NiN10Doh! (2008) - Additional Voices *One More Brawl Taunts (2009) - King Dedede, Kirbopher, Kirby, Manly Jigglypuff, MewTwo, Yoshi *Potion Shop (2015) - Puppy Villager, Villagers *Shattered Heaven (2016) - Irregular's Pilot (ep6) *TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise (2011-2015) - Kirbopher, Zetto *TOME Short (2014) - Narration (ep7) *TTA (2007) - Kirbopher (ep73), Zetto (ep73) *Wonders of the Universe (2012-2016) - RÜT.2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Lord Uroko *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Susumu Yunokawa (ep2) *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations (2018) - Giant Youth (ep5), Magire Kakuremino (ep7) *Fate/Apocrypha (2017-2018) - Karna/'Lancer of Red' *Hero Mask (2018-2019) - Harry Creighton *Hyouka (2017) - Yamauchi (ep10), Additional Voices *Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (2017-2018) - Bushi, Karikatashu, Shion (ep12), Uryu *Kakegurui (2018) - Kaede Manyuda *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Arataka Reigen *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Savarin Canele *Naruto: Shippūden (2018) - Tenji (ep460) *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2010) - Khoury *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Julius Euclius *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Volo *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Tanabe *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Dezel, Additional Voices *Terra Formars (2017) - Akari Hizamaru (Announced) *World War Blue (2017) - Zelik 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle (2018) - Haruo Sakaki *Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2018) - Haruo Sakaki *Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2019) - Haruo Sakaki *Napping Princess (2017) - Morio 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015-2017) - Garma Zabi 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Colress (ep14) *The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.: Reawakened (2019) - Sato Hiroshi, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2018) - Additional Voices *1983 (2018) - Suchoparski *Suburra: Blood on Rome (2017-2019) - Gabriele "Lele" Marchilli Video Games 'Video Games' *Battle Chef Brigade (2017) - Leonid, Paz, Riv *Dust: An Elysian Tail (2012) - Moonblood Soldier A *Jisei (2010) - Detective Gurski *Left Alive (2019) - Additional Voices *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Ramas *Smite (2016) - Captain Quick Mercury, K-9 Anubis, Riftshaker Janus *Terrain of Magical Expertise (????) - Kirbopher (Announced) *YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (2019) - Alex Eggleston 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Additional Voices *Death end re;Quest (2019) - Arata Mizunashi *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Void Dark *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Male Byleth *Octopath Traveler (2018) - Therion *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Dezel *Unheard (2019) - Blade, Cameron, Chip, Klep, Silver Spoon, Tyler Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (40) *Years active on this wiki: 2007-2019. Category:American Voice Actors